This study will test the hypothesis that topical application of calcitriol cream over the scalp will protect from alopecia induced by CAF chemotherapy in breast cancer patients. The primary objective is to determine if 7 days of pretreatment of the scalp leads to clinically significant improvement in alopecia associated with the use of standard chemotherapy regimen; a secondary objective is to determine if sufficient systemic absorption of the calcitriol cream occurs to alter calcium metabolism.